


A Birthday Memory

by merlinsmushrooms



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlinsmushrooms/pseuds/merlinsmushrooms
Summary: When Sofia spends time in Cedric's workshop on her birthday, he asks a question that delights the Princess.





	A Birthday Memory

**Author's Note:**

> {{Birthday present based on a prompt for a friend on Tumblr. This is also a warm-up drabble after I was unable to write for a few weeks.}}

“Tell me, child, what is your fondest birthday memory?”

It was not a question she would have expected from the normally quiet sorcerer, but she was more than happy to indulge his curiosity. There was something about it that gave her a sort of hope that perhaps he’d start taking part in these sorts of celebrations, and the more selfish part of her secretly wondered if it was because he was trying to match or improve upon what her answer was. Whatever it was, that gleam in his eye sparkled unlike anything she had seen in him before, and it caused her to grin as she recalled a memory near and dear to her heart.

“My fondest birthday memory?” she would begin as she twirled on the stool she had perched on, hands grasping her knees as she tried to curb her enthusiasm, “I think that one’s gotta be the last birthday I spent in the village before I came here, at least looking back on it now.”

Cedric’s brow arched and she could tell he was confused before he even spoke.

“Not any of the ones you’ve had here, Princess? None of the balls? Or fancy dinners?”

“Oh, no, Mr.Cedric. Those things are nice and all. Very nice! But we have those for lots of occasions. Special birthdays are always… unique! When your friends go out of their way to do something you know you’ll remember, even if that time I felt a little bit weird at first.”

“Weird? How so?”

“Well, I woke up and mom made me my favorite breakfast, and the day was going super amazing until I got to school, where everybody just seemed to have forgotten that it was my birthday. Normally the teacher announces it’s a birthday, and everybody sings a song at lunchtime and we have cookies or cakes, but I didn’t get the announcement that year. They didn’t say anything at all!”

“How dreadfully familiar.”

Her heart broke slightly at the sorcerer’s remark, but she knew that things were finally starting to get better for him, and that feeling wouldn’t be familiar for him any longer. She smiled knowing such a thing, and continued her tale with a more cheerful chirp to her tone.

“It wasn’t until the very last class that the teacher said that we’d be doing something special, and we went outside and they had set up a surprise party for me! It was Ruby and Jade’s idea. I was mad at them at first because I thought they had forgotten, but I realized they just really wanted to do something one of a kind. Now they do the same kind of parties for the other students… while still saying happy birthday in the morning.”

All Cedric seemed to do in response to her story was nod his head, leaning lazily against his work desk. He was thinking about something, but she was no mind reader. She’d give him time to sort out whatever it was he wanted to say.

“…a surprise birthday party, hm? I can see how that might tickle your fancy.”

“Honestly, anything my friends do for me does that, Mr. Cedric.”

Shrugging just once, Sofia watched as the sorcerer fumbled through the drawers of his desk. He sighed as he pulled a small ribboned box out from under a pile of various magical doo-dads, placing it upon her lap with a crooked toothy grin.

“Then perhaps this might? It’s no surprise birthday party, but it’s something.”

He had gotten her a birthday present? Her day had been beyond amazing, but the evening was turning out to be full of pleasant surprises! He hadn’t gotten her anything for the past couple of years, and he seemed to hide away on Wassalia as well, not giving anybody anything at all. Just him being here with her today was enough of an improvement to make her day even more lovely, but this? She couldn’t help but beam as she pulled on the ribbon, lifting the lid on the box as they exchanged intentful and eager glances.

It was a wand; pink, but ornately adorned with glittering purple crystals and silver patterning. She had never seen anything like it, and as she lifted it out of the box to inspect it in awe, she was taken back by how it sparkled in the candlelight. This wasn’t a just a wand; it was a treasure. How could she possibly use such a thing?

“Perhaps with this you could make some surprises at your friend’s parties?” he stated with a questioning tone, still smiling warmly— another present he was unaware he had given her.

“It’s beautiful!” she sung, leaping to her feet to embrace him, the wand still clenched in her fingers, “I love it!”

She could feel him flinching under her hug, but she could also feel his fingers running through her hair gently. He was learning, and she couldn’t help but to pull him in even closer noticing it, to which he'd eventually nudge her off in his usual manner, patting her head as he awkwardly stumbled over his next words.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Now, off to bed with you."

Normally she would protest and demand she stay longer to ask more questions, but how could she after such a gift? After such a day? Waggling the wand once more and grinning to show her appreciation, she would thank him many times over as she gave him one last hug before finally turning towards the door, waving and making her way down the steps back to the castle. Whatever it was she'd find herself doing with the wand, she knew it would be special. She'd use it to make people smile, just as people made her on this special day.


End file.
